marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool (film)
Deadpool is an upcoming film now in development as part of the X-Men franchise. Plot To be added Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Gina Carano as Angel Dust *T.J. Miller as a to-be-confirmed character Production In February 2004, New Line Cinema attempted to produce a Deadpool film with writer/director David S. Goyer working on the spin-off and actor Ryan Reynolds in the title role.Deadpool And Gambit: The Long Road To 'X-Men Origins: Wolverine'... And Beyond?Goyer Confirms Deadpool However, by August, Goyer lost interest in favor of other projects.Goyer Nixes Deadpool In March 2005, 20th Century Fox became interested in moving forward on production for Deadpool after New Line Cinema put the project in turnaround.The Latest on The Flash & Deadpool The studio considered the Deadpool spin-off early in the development of X-Men Origins: Wolverine, with Reynolds being cast for the role. After the opening weekend success of X-Men Origins: Wolverine, the studio announced that it was lending Deadpool out to writers with Donner acting as a producer.'Deadpool' spinoff in works at Fox Donner said that she wants the film to ignore the Deadpool of X-Men Origins: Wolverine and reboot the character. She also stated that Deadpool will have the attributes that the character has in the comics, such as breaking the fourth wall.The Future of the X-Men Franchise: Deadpool Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick were hired to write the script in January 2010.Fox taps Deadpool writers Robert Rodriguez was sent an early draft of the screenplay in June 2010, but negotiations broke down and Adam Berg as the top contender to direct.Comic-Con: Robert Rodriguez Has Read 'Deadpool' Script, Doesn't Know If He'll DirectA New Entrant Into The 'Deadpool' In April 2011, visual effects specialist Tim Miller was hired as director.Fox Sets Tim Miller to Direct 'Deadpool' On July 28, 2014, visual effects test footage for the film was leaked on the internet through social news sites and movie blogs. The test footage features the motion capture work and the voice of Ryan Reynolds, and was produced in 2012.Leaked! VFX Test Footage From DEADPOOL Movie! On July 29, the test footage was officially released online by Blur Studio, the company who created the test footage.Deadpool Test Footage by Blur Studios Fan reaction to the test footage was overwhelmingly positive.Ryan Reynolds Talks Reaction To Leaked Deadpool Footage On September 18, 2014, the film was officially announced with a release date of February 6, 2016 with Tim Miller set as the director.X-Men Spinoff ‘Deadpool’ to Hit Theaters Feb. 12, 2016 On October 4, 2014, ComicBook.com stated that producer Simon Kinberg confirmed that the film would be set in the same shared cinematic universe with the other X-Men films.Simon Kinberg Confirms Deadpool Movie Is Part Of Shared X-Men Cinematic Universe On October 16, Kinberg told ComicBook.com, "There's definitely a sort of overall plan that we've all been talking about for the X-Men universe now, and Deadpool obviously fits into that. So yeah, I guess I would say it's part of certainly an overall timeline and thought process that goes into these films."Simon Kinberg Talks X-Men, Fantastic Four, And Deadpool On December 4, 2014, Reynolds was confirmed for the part of Deadpool.Uh... It's Chimichanga Time. pic.twitter.com/ZlknW4HOtjRyan Reynolds In 'Deadpool' DealRyan Reynolds Announces His Return as Deadpool on Twitter On January 6, 2015, The Wrap reported that T.J. Miller and Ed Skrein are being eyed for roles in the film. Specifically, Miller is reportly in talks to portray a character who "serves as an additional comic voice to compliment Deadpool, who often breaks the fourth wall and speaks directly to the audience." while Skrein is being eyed as a villian for the film.Ryan Reynolds’ ‘Deadpool’ Eyes ‘Silicon Valley’s’ T.J. Miller, ‘Transporter Legacy’s’ Ed Skrein (Exclusive) In February 2015, six actresses were announced to be on the shortlist for the lead female role. That list includes Sarah Greene, Jessica De Gouw, Morena Baccarin, Taylor Schilling, Crystal Reed, and Rebecca Rittenhouse.Homeland’s Morena Baccarin, ‘Orange Is The New Black’s Taylor Schilling On ‘Deadpool’ Female Lead Short List Also in February, the working title for the film was revealed to be WHAM! after the band of the same name.Working Title For DEADPOOL Is His Old Favorite Band Later in February, T.J. Miller was cast in an unspecifed role, Gina Carano was cast as Angel Dust, and Colossus is slated to appear, though it's not yet known if Daniel Cudmore will reprise the role from previous X-Men films, or if a new actor will be playing the part.GINA CARANO, T.J. MILLER JOIN "DEADPOOL" CAST, COLOSSUS EXPECTED TO APPEAR Filming Principal photography is scheduled to commence in March 2015 in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada.Deadpool Set to Begin Production in March as Ryan Reynolds Signs on to ReturnRyan Reynolds to shoot 'Deadpool' in hometown Vancouver Trivia *A 3 minute test reel was shot in January 2012 in an attempt to convince the heads of the studio to move forward with the movie. On August 1st 2014, the footage was released to the public, and based on the overwhelmingly positive response from fans, the film's chances of being made are higher than ever. *This movie is the second X-Men spinoff that does not revolve around Wolverine. The first being X-Men: First Class in which Hugh Jackman plays a cameo appearence and Gambit, which will focus on the title character. Gallery ''Test Footage'' BTS_Deadpool_Test_Footage_Motion_Capture.jpg|BTS Look at Ryan Reynolds doing Motion Capture for Test Footage Deadpool_Test_Footage_1.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_2.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_3.png Deadpool_Test_Footage_4.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_5.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_6.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_7.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_8.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_9.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_10.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_11.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_12.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_13.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_14.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_15.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_16.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_17.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_18.jpg Videos File:HD_The_Pool_of_Death_@thedevilseyes1|Test Footage External links *IMDb *Rotten Tomatoes References Category:Development Category:X-Men Category:Upcoming Films Category:Earth-10005